


Cemented In

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cracked Gems, F/F, Fusion, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two screams filled the air the moment Sapphire cracked her gem. Ruby knew it was going to end badly, and tried her damnedest to keep her lover safe upon hearing the sounds of another gem approaching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cemented In

 

CRAAAACK

Twin screams followed, one of pain and one of fear. The resounding crack would haunt her for the rest of her life, and the scream cemented it all in place. A cracked gem was a death sentence, and there was no avoiding it. A defective runt was bad enough, let alone one with a cracked gem. Ruby couldn’t move fast enough to her when she crumpled, and a scream of rage left her as her weapon came into play. Moments later, her foot crunched over the remains of what had dared to hurt her lover.

“S-Sapphire?” she whimpered, approaching her lover’s crumpled form. She slowly sat up, tears streaking her cheeks from under her hair. Ruby’s heart pounded as she ran to close the distance, gathering her up in her arms. Sapphire put her free hand on her cheek, realising she was crying herself.

“H-heh… Don’t worry… I’m o-o-o-o…” She jerked in her arms, and Ruby choked on a sob, knowing she was so damaged her language was already failing her. She stood slowly, holding her lover close to her chest. Sapphire’s legs couldn’t even support her, like jelly already, and she swooped her up princess style, shaking as she held her. Their superiors wouldn’t like this. She’d be smashed, and there was no stopping it, White Diamond would be pissed that they had failed this simple mission so monumentality, and there was nothing she could do.

“Sapphire…” she whimpered out, and her lover’s hand brushed across her cheekbone, and she could feel the cracks in her gemstone when she did so. No, no, no, they couldn’t go back with her hand like that. They couldn’t. It was a death sentence, and she wasn’t ready to live without her already, it wasn’t fair, it wasn’t _fair_. “We’re… We can’t go back. We have to… We have to run. Maybe they’ll think we were smashed, and they won’t search for us, because they already think we’re weak and defective, and…”

“Ruby.” The surprisingly calm voice broke through her thoughts, and she glanced down, seeing her shaking in her arms. “You have to leave me he-here.”

“No!” Her voice was too high and loud, but she didn’t  _care_. She didn’t care anymore, she refused to leave her here alone and weak and totally defenceless while she glitched out and fell apart, it wasn’t fair. “I’m not leaving you here. I’m not!”

“Ruby…” Sapphire sounded so weak, and an idea came to mind. She knew what she could do then. She slowly stood her upright, blinking back tears as she stared at the hair blocking her eyes. She slowly lifted it, gazing deep into her eyes then and seeing the tears bubbling there. “Please.”

“I’m sorry Sapphire, but I can’t… I can’t leave you,” she mumbled, holding her at a distance under her arms. Sapphire’s head started to droop forward, and she took the moment then to spin her around, feeling her physical form dissolve, and her lover’s combine with hers.

Garnet let out a yell upon touching down, her three eyes flicking around. Half of her was surprised, because she hadn’t really been expecting it, and the other half was elated that it had worked. Though she wasn’t entirely stable, she was so much better than before, and a million emotions flicked through her head, a conversation in the depth without words.

Her body felt weak, but strong, and she looked to her hands. One gem was all but shattered, while the other was whole and complete. In the back of her mind, she felt fear and worry, but quickly squashed it as she heard something. Footsteps.

“Who’s there?” she cried, stepping on the shards that littered the ground. A few were blue, while most of them were a dark orange. Citrine.

“I thought I heard voices,” hummed the other voice, before a large gem landed before them. Her gem was pink, and her hair matched it with long and luscious curls, and a white dress with a star adorned her body. She seemed familiar, but Garnet wasn’t sure at the moment. They had been alive for at least five hundred years, and it was hard to remember every face they had ever seen.

“No. Just me.” And it was just her, but she wasn’t alone. The other looked her over, glancing to the gem shards at her feet, a sad look on her face when she saw them.

“I see. You smashed someone… Two gems? I see two different coloured gem shards, so it must have been two.” Her hand clenched tightly around her crack gem, and she looked to the shards again.

“No. Just one. A rogue Citrine that was corrupt and destroying Kindergarten tech.”

“I was wondering what happened to her… Well, that’s another file to fill out. Now that that’s clear, what happened to the blue gem? You don’t appear blue, but there are blue shards. Aquamarine maybe?”

“No. There was no other gem, just me and the smashed Citrine.” The giant gem approached her, even taller than the fusion, and she felt small again. Weak.

“Let me see your gem then.” Part of her hesitated, before she held out the good gem, recognising the gem before her as important when she said something about filling out files. Only Leader class gems filled out files. The other hummed, looking it over, before glancing at her other hand. “Why are you holding your hand like that?”

“Because you’re starting to make me mad, and I’m resisting the urge to punch a superior.” That was true, but it was also to hide the cracked gem from view.

“Unfurl your fingers. That’s an order.” A low growl escaped her before she opened her hand, and the other snatched it up, clicking her tongue. “I see what happened now, and why you were hiding it. Might have worked, if you had hid your eyes. They’re a dead give away, darling.”

“Y-you knew the whole time?!” Everything shattered, and Ruby tumbled head first to the ground, hearing Sapphire hit the ground beside her. She shook with fear, glancing up at the tall gem before she picked up her lover.

“Hey! P-Put her down! She’s not going to be a problem, I swear, just please don’t hurt her!” she cried, and noted that Sapphire was limp as the other inspected her hand. Tears bubbled up in her eyes, but before she could do anything, she noticed the leader gem was… Crying? Tears fell onto the cracked gem, and a bright light flashed from it before she set her lover down. “Sa-Sapphire?”

“There, she’s all healed. Why don’t you two come with me? I promise that it’s much better than where you were before, and I won’t smash you if you get cracked.” She barely heard her, embracing her other half upon seeing the fully healed gem on her hand.

“That… Sounds nice,” Sapphire mumbled, and she could only nod as she remembered where she had seen the other before. What was the worst that could happen? After all, Rose had been there when they had been made.


End file.
